


On Chilly, Wet Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Rain, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat rushed fic of Dan and Ross doing sexy things on a rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Chilly, Wet Nights

This barely focuses on the following question, but I was supposed to answer:

Big spoon/little spoon?

Dan didn’t know why, but he found himself awake at some stupid hour at night. He normally slept very well, especially when it was raining, but this night seemed to be an exception.

Rain lightly drummed against the roof and windows of the house. A flash of lightning lit up the dark bedroom momentarily and thunder grumbled in the distance, adding to the inharmonic sounds of the storm.

Dan tilted his head towards Ross, who was sleeping peacefully beside him despite the cacophonous weather outside, and smiled. Ross didn’t get much sleep, so it was nice to see him get some for a change.

A sudden booming crack of thunder made Dan start.

Dan’s dark eyes shifted back to Ross. He was still sleeping despite the fact that the house felt like it moved an inch.

‘Ross?’

‘… Yeah?’

Maybe he wasn’t asleep after all.

Angling his body towards Ross more, Dan replied quietly, ‘Did you hear that?’

‘Pfft, more like, did you feel that?’

‘I know that feel bro.’

‘Don’t quote memes when we’re in bed together.’

‘I’m sorry, Ross,’ Dan laughed. He heard Ross click his tongue at him. 

Silence followed (between the two of them, at least- the rain outside was still plummeting down,) before Dan felt Ross wiggle. ‘I’m freezing my nipples off.’

Dan laughed more. ‘I’m serious,’ Ross whispered. ‘ ‘s really cold…’

Dan pulled the bed covers higher. ‘Better?’

‘No.’

Dan blinked lazily. He could feel the fog of sleep slowly creeping up on him.

He threw his right arm around Ross’ torso, squeezed his left arm underneath Ross’ waist, and drew himself closer. He felt Ross flinch. ‘You okay?’ He asked. ‘I wanna spoon.’

‘… Yeah,’ Ross answered, ‘I just-‘

Dan jerked a little.

He had accidentally moved his hand across Ross’ boner.

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah.’

Dan’s hand hovered over Ross’ hard on. ‘Any particular reason why you have a boner?’

A flash of lightning highlighted Ross’ face, which screamed the word, “caught.” ‘No,’ he squeaked. ‘I just feel relaxed.’

A smile grew on Dan’s face. ‘So, could you say that you have… A no reason boner?’

Ross squeaked again. ‘… Yes?’

The smile on Dan’s face only grew wider as he moved his face to Ross’ ear. ‘Would you like me to give you a reason to have that boner?’

Silence.

‘Yes.’

Dan pressed a cold kiss to Ross’ neck as his fingers traced small circles across Ross’ belly. Feeling Ross squirm against him, he smiled, and moved his right hand up to pinch a nipple.

He couldn’t tell if they were hard because of the cold or because of him.

He skimmed his fingertips back down, rubbing just above the hem of Ross’ pants, and pressed another kiss against Ross’ neck.

‘Mm…’

Dan moved his hand up to Ross’ hips, rubbing circular motions, before sliding his icy ring finger across the side of Ross’ bare torso.

‘Ah-‘

His hand slowly slid back down Ross’ hips, and gently rubbed at the bulge in Ross’ pants with the palm of his hand. Ross moaned, his hips bucking up to meet the much needed friction, and he withdrew his hand to trace random patterns across his thighs.

‘Tease,’ Ross hissed softly.

Dan just smiled into Ross’ fluffy hair, and blinked hard. He was feeling really tired now.

‘You like this,’ he barely whispered, pulling Ross closer towards himself and finally removing Ross’ boxers.

They jolted when another wave of thunder shook the house.

‘ ‘s hard to get off when it feels like an earthquake is going on…’

Dan left fleeting kisses on Ross’ bare shoulders, and gently rubbed tiny circles on the tip of Ross’ hot cock with his index finger. His left hand went to stroking Ross’ soft belly again. ‘Just pay attention to me.’

The sounds of rain, thunder, whimpers and skin sliding against skin mingled together in a strange way as Dan slowly fisted Ross’ cock. A flash of sheet lightning briefly lit up Ross’ face- his eyes were shut tight and his lips were parted, slipping out an occasional sigh. Dan grinned, and lightly massaged Ross’ balls. ‘You look great, Ross.’ ‘Shut up,’ Ross breathed, and his right hand, which hand been gripping at Dan’s arm, slipped up to cover his mouth, trying to prevent any more noises falling out.

‘But you do.’

If another flash of lightning had struck then, Dan would be sure that he would be able to see the fiery tinge flushed across Ross’ face.

A few more firm strokes of Ross’ cock later and Ross was shaking as his orgasm hit him hard. Dan thought he heard him moan, too, but the noise of the rain had seemed to increase tenfold since he woke up.

He nuzzled into Ross’ neck and kissed him again.

‘I can feel your boner,’ Ross spoke.

‘Don’t…’ Dan yawned wide. ‘Don’t worry about it…’ Entwining his legs with Ross’, his right arm pulled up the covers of the bed again, and he settled back into spooning position.

‘But what about the mess?’

‘We’ll, we’ll deal…’

‘… Danny?’

Dan had fallen asleep. Ross blinked in annoyance, and then shrugged, pulled up his pants as best as he could, and buried his face into the pillow. ‘Goodnight, Danny.’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.
> 
> So you may be thinking, "Where did you bartender barista AU fic go?!"
> 
> I finally decided that I didn't have enough time to write it, and I may want to use the idea for an original work in the future. Just in case.
> 
> This story was pretty much me trying to write smut... And half-achieving it. I'm learning, I'm learning. Although I may not write a smut fic for a while to come c':


End file.
